


Pocky Day

by Geeniaz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, No es AllTony, Personaje secundario a eleccion, The Pocky Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeniaz/pseuds/Geeniaz
Summary: A veces es necesario encontrar el Pocky adecuado~





	

**Author's Note:**

> No es un AllTony... Mucha ternura pues ando con hambre y... No tiene nada que ver pero bueno.

**“Pocky Day”**

 

\- Anthony… - El ingeniero volteó un poco para ver quien era el visitante que habia llegado a su taller. Al reconocer aquel rostro su sonrisa se hizo brillante.  
\- Hola guapo ¿Que te trae a mi humilde morada? - El hombre mas alto bufó suavemente en respuesta, ambos sabían que la Torre podria ser llamada de todo, menos humilde.  
\- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio hoy?  
\- Depende… No veo que estes trayendo comida.  
\- Solo me quieres porque te alimento diario.  
\- Haa… He sido descubierto. Viernes notifica a Pepper que tendré que busarme un novio nuevo. El que tengo ya sabe mi plan de esclavitud eterna.  
\- La Señorita Potts dice que odia el papelo asi que mas te vale que conserves el actual bozz.

  
La mirada indignada que el inventor dirigió a la cámara mas cercana desató una divertida risa en su acompañante.

  
\- Vie, dile a la señorita Potts que no se preocupe; Tony no se va a poder deshacer de mi tan fácilmente ahora que he logrado conquistarlo.  
\- Presumido - Murmuró el castaño mientras que su novio lo levantaba de un rapido movimiento y lo cargaba estilo princesa - ¡Heey! ¡Aun estoy trabajando!  
\- De hecho bozz, estuvo viendo vídeos de gatitos los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos.  
\- ¿Gatitos? ¿Otra vez?  
\- Disculpen ustedes, es mi forma se buscar inspiración.

  
La mirada esceptica que recibió fue respondida por una sacada de lengua totalmente infantil.

  
\- Ya cariño… Perdona…  
\- Necesitaras traer comida para eso.  
\- Hablando de eso ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?  
\- Ehm… ¿Es una forma de ver cuantos dias llevo en el taller?  
\- Sorprendentemente no esta vez.  
\- Oh … Bueno, la verdad ni idea.  
\- Hoy es 11 de Noviembre.  
\- Ok…  
\- Y en Asia se celebra el dia del Pocky  
\- … ¡Oh! Son esas varitas cubiertas de chocolate ¿No?  
\- Asi es… Y ese dia se suele celebrar en pareja …  
\- Oh… ¿Quieres comer Pockys conmigo?  
\- Se suponia que yo deberia hacer esa pregunta gatito.  
\- Perdón - Eso decia pero sus ojos brillaban traviesos.  
\- Uh… Bueno entonces ¿Supongo que has oido del Pocky Game?  
\- Nop  
\- Seria un honor enseñarte a jugarlo - El tono sensual con el que esas palabras fueron mencionadas bastó para hacer sonrojar al mecánico - Hmm adorable.  
\- ¡Hey! ¡L-lo haces a proposito!  
\- ¿Que cosa? ¿Coquetear con mi novio?  
\- ¡Eso! ¡Se supone que el que coque-

  
Sus palabras se cortaron cuando llegaron a su piso, pues durante toda la conversacion habia sido llevado hacia el ascensor y este habia empezado a moverse - ¿En que momento-? - Se cruzó de brazos mientras una profunda risa hacia vibrar el ancho pecho contra el que estaba apoyado. Haciéndolo sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

  
\- Solo quiero un momento cariñoso contigo Tony.  
\- Uh … Vale vale.  
\- además… Te tengo esto

  
Tras dejarlo suavemente sobre el sofá mas grande la sala cogió la pequeña caja que estaba en la mesita de centro.

  
\- Esos son pockys… ¡Son pockys de cafe!  
\- Asi es  
\- ¡Woo! Los vi cuando estuve de viaje en Japon pero no pude conseguirlos y ya luego me olvidé de ellos…  
\- No son faciles de hallara tampoco pero… Queria ofrecerte algo que en verdad te gustara.  
\- … Gracias.  
\- Y ademas - El mas alto tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cuadró los hombros como si quisiera darse valor.  
\- Eh ¿Pasa algo?  
\- No… Bueno si… Oh… Solo dame unos momentos…  
\- Sientate aqui - Tony tomo la mano mas grande y tiro de ella con suavidad, logrando que el tenso hombre se sentara a su lado - ¿Acaso vas a decirme que compraste esto para decirme que vas a fugarte con Viernes y me dejaras solo con Dummy? Vas a tener que pasarme una pension de alimentos si asi fuera eh~  
La broma y las expresiones del castaño relajaron considerablemente la linea de los hombros ajenos. Intercambiando un par de sonrisas el otro hombre palmeó sus piernas antes de arrodillarse frente suyo.

  
\- Anthony Edward Stark… No hay nada que no fuera a hacer por ti. El conseguir unos dulces japoneses es algo pequeño con lo que te voy a pesir ahora.  
\- ¿Q-Que…?  
\- ¿Te casarias conmigo? - De su bolsillo saco un estuche negro y lo abrió mostrando un anillo elegante, resaltando en este el posible zafiro que asemejaba la forma del reactor.  
\- … Tu… Oh Tesla… - La sonrisa preocupada que llevaba el ingeniero fue trasnformandose en una expresion brillante, ojos amorosos y una suave sonrisa formaban parte de esta.  
\- Dime  
\- Te amo -

  
Eso fue suficiente respuesta para que el varon se lanzara a por los labios de Stark. Sonriendo en el beso. Al separarse tomó su mano y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

  
\- Creo que los pockys de cafe seran mis favoritos apartir de ahora.  
\- Los mios tambien.

     

_Feliz Dia del Pocky~_

**Author's Note:**

> [ 0 2 . 0 8 PM ]  
> Quien es el que le propuso matrimonio a Tony? Lo dejo a su imaginación ♡


End file.
